


Hand Made for Somebody Like Me

by TheLoyalFriend



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Adrinette, Bad Puns, Cat Puns, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Five times plus one trope, Fluff, Marichat, Mistletoe, One Shot, Reveal Fic, Slight Angst?, idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoyalFriend/pseuds/TheLoyalFriend
Summary: The five times Chat Noir runs into Marinette and the one time Adrien does instead. Christmas Fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first Mariaclous fanfic, it's a one shot, and it's unbeta'd. Please let me know if you see any mistakes. I'm a sucker for the five + one trope & I'm a sucker for Christmas! 
> 
> The original idea came from; http://pepper-bottom.tumblr.com/post/155277571775/so-like-what-if-chat-noir-gets-distracted-by. This is the first miraculous fic I've ever written, and it's been a WHILE SINCE i posted anything on AO3 or written fic in a while. Thanks for reading!

1.

 

When it happened Marinette knew it was Chloe’s fault, because let’s be honest, it was almost always Chloe’s fault. She was just finishing up in the bathroom, turned the corner to meet Alya at her locker when there was a crash and an akuma appeared ready to cause some trouble.

Rose was unfortunately in the line of sight for the akuma who was throwing some kind of sticky substance and Marinette dove at her. She pushed Rose out of the way and narrowly escaped being stuck with the weird substance herself. Sighing she stood up and watched as Rose made her way into a classroom, keeping the door open and motioning for Marinette to come. Before she could manage to find a reason not to go into the classroom, the akuma was blocking her way. Which was fine by her.

But before she could do anything she was being whisked off her feet and planted in front of the bathrooms. Black leather and bright, electric green eyes smiled at down at her. “Why princess, that was purr-ty claw-some of you to save your classmate but we don’t want you to get hurt!”  Chat Noir said, patting her on her head.

Marinette couldn’t help but to roll her eyes and shake her head. “You should go before things get fur-ry bad.” She deadpanned. Chat Noir’s tail twitched at her pun and his smile grew. He did a little bow and went on his way. Marinette slipped into the empty room and transformed and went to go help with the akuma.

2.

 

This time she couldn’t blame Chloe. Chloe was still the worst though, Marinette reasoned, but this time it wasn’t Chloe’s fault. It did make Marinette question why it was so easy to get akumatized. Even the smallest amount of negativity could trigger it, and more often than not, people would fall into Hawkmoth's grasp.

The gymnasium doors busted open and an akuma came zooming in complaining about how unfair the principle was. Marinette sighed and looked for Alya in the crowd running out towards the door. Then the akuma started levitating things and before Marinette could get away from it’s grasp, she found herself floating up in the air.

Only moment's later she was being tugged down and pressed against black leather. How did Chat Noir always end up showing up so quickly? Marinette wasn’t sure, but it was always at the best times. She gripped onto him tightly and he stopped right at the door of the gym, eyeing the akuma before letting her go.

“Princess, we have got to stop mew-ting like this.” Chat Noir said gently pushing her through the door.

“At least you always show up in the nick of time.” Marinette said, mentally tallying that this was the second time in just as many weeks that he saved her. She needed to do something nice for him. “Thanks for saving me again.”

“Well, it’s not so bad because I get to hold someone as purr-ty as you in my arms,” Chat Noir said with a wink. Marinette blushed before she could even realize it—and before she could say anything he had jumped off to go fight the akuma.

Honestly! Chat Noir was going to drive her insane! She hurried out of the gymnasium and somewhere devoid of people, transformed and went to go help her silly partner.

 

3.

 

Marinette loved Christmas. She loved no holiday as much as she loved Christmas. Christmas was fun and beautiful and everything was decorated so nicely. Christmas was also a holiday where she could give gifts without feeling nervous or self conscious about who she was gifting. For example, she had made a gift for everyone in her class, except Chloe because Chloe was the worst. There had been three more akuma that were all caused by Chloe and her bullying.

But this year she even made sure to make something for Chat Noir. It was nothing big, but he had saved her civilian self twice already, so it was the least she could do. So far on her list of people to gift, she’d made Alya’s, Adrien’s, Nino’s, and Chat Noir's. She still had so many more to make, but since it was the last week of November, she had enough time.

After patrol that night, Marinette thought it would be a good idea to finally decorate her balcony. Standing on her table, she attempted to string lights and tinsel around her chimney. The issue was it was all tangled up from last year and they were long enough to wrap all the way around the guard rails. There were already fairy lights strung around the shade tarp.

And then, she lost her footing and instead of feeling herself crash into her little table, she felt strong arms warp around her. She was being held bridal style, tangled up lights in her hands and eyes shut tight. She opened one eye and yelped, throwing the lights up in the air.

“C-Chat Noir! What are you doing here?” Marinette asked, awkwardly falling out of his arms and slithering her way onto the floor of her balcony. Chat Noir looked at her with an amused smile before grabbing the tangled lights.

“Paw-rry to scare you Princess, I just saw you struggling and and I wanted to make sure you didn’t get hurt. You're kind of clumsy aren’t you,” he laughed and started detangling the lights for her.

Marinette blushed before rubbing the back of her head. “Thanks,” she whispered, looking at him. She never really noticed how tall he was, not that she was that much shorter. She never realized how broad his shoulders were, or how thin his waist was. She frowned to herself, really only able to see him through the shine of her lights and the few lights on around the city.

“Why are you putting these up so late?” He asked her, pulling a big clump apart and smiling triumphantly as they came apart easily.

“I was awake.” She said, and then she remembered the present. It wasn’t like she could give Chat Noir the present from Marinette as Ladybug, and it’s not like Ladybug and Chat Noir traded Christmas presents. “Wait here!”

“Okay?” Chat said, looking at her curiously as she ducked down the balcony door and into her room. Grabbing the pink wrapped present she hustled back up the balcony door and handed it to him.

“It’s not much, but you’ve saved me two—three times and I wanted to thank you.” Marinette said, taking the lights out of his hand and putting the present in them instead.

Chat Noir looked at the wrapped present, before looking up at her, eyes wide and shocked. Marinette could understand, it wasn’t like they got presents often for saving people’s lives.

“C-can I open it now?” Chat asked, genuinely excited and Marinette’s face felt hot again. Something warm in the pit of her stomach settled as she watched his tail twice with excitement.

“Yeah, of course. I just—I made it myself and I hope you like it. I’m not sure if it’ll fit perfectly, but I hope so,” she said, stopping herself from rambling by biting her lip.

Chat Noir tore through the wrapping paper and held the black hat in his hands. His tail twitched again and his smile grew wider. He shoved the hat onto his head, the black wool perfectly fitting over his leather ears and covering his messy blond hair. The hat’s green eyes stared down at her, and she didn’t realize how smug she made it’s smile look.

“This is so—so, so purr-fect! It’s paw-some! I love it so much! Thank you, Marinette!” Chat said, stepping into her and wrapping his arms around her. He lifted and spun her a bit and Marinette felt her face get hotter. Before she could help herself a giggle escaped her lips and she hugged him back.

“I’m glad you like it, Merry Christmas, Chat Noir,” Marinette said, a little dizzy once she was settled on her feet.

“Merry Christmas, Princess. Though, it’s still a month early.” He frowned, “seriously, thank you. I love it.”

“I didn’t want you to get cold.” She said, staying close to him. She never realized how warm he was, even with just a skin tight leather suit.

“Ladybug will be so jealous! Oh! Maybe you can make her a ladybug hat? If you’re not to busy? I can commission it for you.” Chat said and suddenly the warm feeling in Marinette’s stomach went cold.

She took a step back. Chat Noir was in love with Ladybug, of course he would want something for her.

"Marinette? Is something wrong?” Chat said, stepping closer to her, frowning.

Marinette gave him a tight lipped smile, “I’ve got to make presents for everyone in my class, but I’ll see if I can fit something in for her too.”

“Oh. I see. Well, no worries! My Lady can just be jealous that such a purr-ty girl made me a great hat and she isn’t as loved by the civilians as I am.” Chat said, wiggling his eyebrow. Marinette wanted to laugh. She wanted him to stay and help her with her lights.

“It’s late Chat Noir. You should probably get going,” was what she said instead. She looked down at her shoes.

Chat Noir frowned, not that Marinette saw, “did I do something wrong?”

“No! It’s just—late! I’m tired!” Marinette said, looking up at him with a small smile. She yawned for good measure.

“I guess you’re right. I’ll see you around then, Princess.” Chat said and he perched on her guard rails. He turned for a second and gave her another full smile. “Really, thank you for the hat. I love it.”

“No problem.” Marinette said and crawled down her balcony entrance and shut the door behind her.

She laid flat on her bed, kicking her shoes off and staring at the ceiling.

“Marinette?” Tikki asked, floating out of her jacket and looked down at her, “are you okay?”

“Of course Tikki, why wouldn’t I be?” Marinette asked her kwami. She turned to her side, and Tikki took a seat on the pillow next to her face.

“You suddenly got quiet. Do you want to talk about it?” Tikki asked, large eyes concerned. Marinette shook her head.

“No. I really am just tired.” She said, turning to her other side and pulling her blanket up. She didn’t bother changing out of her clothes—she just laid down and tried to figure out why she got so cold when Chat Noir mentioned Ladybug.

 

4.

 

Chat Noir landed right next to her, as Ladybug, and offered his fist. Chat Noir waited for her, and she tapped her fist against his when she heard her miraculous beeping. “Bye,” she whispered as she slipped away, hearing Alya making her way over to Chat Noir chatting about an interview. Marinette heard Chat Nor say something as she hustled her way home.

There was a huge order at the bakery and she was very, _very_ late to helping them out.  Christmas time always meant huge orders.

It had been very difficult to explain to her parents why she was an hour late, but once the words akuma and school were spoken all they did was huff and shove a bowl full of batter in her direction. They managed to finish the order with minutes to spare and Marinette made her way into her kitchen to grab something to eat and plopped down on the couch.

Only seconds later did Alya literally kick her door open. With a surprised look Marinette stared at her best friend. “HOLY FUCK, MARINETTE.” Well, it couldn’t be anything new about _Ladybug_ so Marinette was genuinely curious when her best friend stormed over and shoved her cellphone in Marinette’s face.

“Alya, give me one second, oh my god,” Marinette said, grabbing the cellphone and putting it at a reasonable distance from her face so she could actually see the screen.

“I took this right after the Akuma attack, Marinette, and holy fuck, dude,” Alya said, waving her hands drastically before she pushed the play button.

            _“Oh! Chat! I have some questions for you from the Ladyblog,”_ Alya said on the screen. Marinette remembered hearing that as she was fleeing the scene, just like she heard Chat Noir’s happy reply.

“ _Oh, of course. Anything for my adoring fans!_ ” Marinette rolled her eyes, he was lucky that he got more time before de-transforming than she did.

“ _Ok. Are you, Chat Noir, in love with anyone?”_ Marinette tilted her head curiously, especially when Chat Noir’s face turned all bashful.

“ _O-oh… well. Y-yes actually.”_

“ _WHO IS IT? Ladybug?”_

“ _Er, it’s….”_ Chat Noir’s expression softened as he looked past something off screen, “ _Marinette_?”

“ _I knew it! WAIT. WHAT?”_

“ _S-sorry Alya! I’ve got to go!”_ Then the screen went blank. Marinette looked over to her best friend who was still waving her arms around because she couldn’t comprehend what had just happened.

 _Marinette couldn’t comprehend what had just happened_.

“CHAT NOIR IS IN LOVE WITH YOU, GIRL, WHEN DID YOU TWO EVEN HAVE TIME TO KNOW EACH OTHER? WHAT AREN’T YOU TELLING ME?” Alya screamed, stealing Marinette’s bowl of cereal and shoving a bite into her mouth to try and calm herself down.

“I—I don’t. Oh my god, _what is happening_. I’ve met him maybe three times, Alya!” Well, three times as herself anyways. “Anyways—I, I have Adrien!”

“I always thought he was in love with Ladybug, now all of the fangirls are going to be disappointed.” Alya said, making herself comfortable and continued to eat Marinette’s cereal.

 

 

Later that night Marinette was finally attempting to string the lights up again. It was a bit brighter and she had turned all the possible lights on so she could see what she was doing. Except when two loud thumps landed behind her. Marinette jumped and slipped on a patch of ice—

            —And once again landed in Chat Noir’s arms. She looked up at him and felt her face flush.

“Purrincess! You’ve got to be more careful or something clawful will happen to you when I’m not around to save you!” Chat said, smiling down at her.

“Does it count if you’re also the reason I almost die?” Marinette said, crossing her arms, before realizing she was still in his arms. He put her down carefully and grinned at her.

“Meow-ch, Princess. I didn’t do it on purr-poise.” Chat said and Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Your puns are ridiculous.” She said before blushing and remembering Alya’s video. After hours of convincing Alya not to put the video up, Alya had gone home and posted it anyways. Honestly—Alya was such a traitor. “What are you doing here?”

Chat Noir blushed this time and rubbed the back of his head. “Well—I heard that the girl who runs the Ladyblog is your best friend and—well, I figured you saw the video and I just wanted to explain.”

“That you don’t like me like that?” Marinette asked? Her stomach clenched but she waved it off.

“It’s not that I don’t like you! I like you a lot! But—I love Ladybug and I just didn’t want you to get the wrong idea,” Chat frowned. Marinette looked down at her feet and had the urge to crawl back into her room and never speak to Chat Noir again.

“It’s okay, I understand,” Marinette whispered and tugged the Christmas lights in her hands, running them along her hands.

“I saw you running away from the area after the battle was over and I—I just got distracted and said your name without realizing it.” Chat said, and took a step forward. Marinette took a step back and waved her hands.

“It’s okay! Really. You don’t have to explain. I understand.” Marinette said, looking up at him and offering as much of a smile as she could. Chat Noir looked like he had eaten something sour, but said nothing more.

Instead they just stood there for a couple of second and said nothing. “I should go,” Chat Noir finally said, breaking the silence and without hesitation, jumping off the guard rail and into the night.

 

5.

 

Marinette hated Christmas Eve. As pretty and wonderful and magical as it was, it was also a day where spoiled brats got so upset they didn’t get what they wanted that it had them turning into akumas. All Marinette wanted was to spend it with her parents, last Christmas was messy too—with the Santa akuma, but in the end it worked out since they all got to spend Christmas with Adrien.

There was also the fact that Chat Noir was wearing the hat she gave him. She wasn’t sure how she felt about that. At first it was nice, her stomach had fluttered and he had told Ladybug just how much he loved it. He boasted about the kind girl who made it for him.

Then he had told her not to worry because Ladybug was the only girl for him.

Marinette rubbed her hands on her face and looked at the city from her guard rail. She turned around and looked at the lights Tikki had ended up helping her string around, and remembered Chat Noir.

Lately Chat Noir was all she could think about. No—Marinette liked Adrien! Adrien was all she could think about! But then a soft leather black mask and electric green eyes came into her sight and she felt like jumping off her guard rail.

Talking to Chat Noir was easy as Marinette. She trusted Chat. He was her partner. He protected her and he had her back. The thing was—he also protected her as Marinette and it was just all so confusing!

The worst part was Chat Noir was in love with _Ladybug_. He was in love with her, but she couldn’t tell him it was her. She ran her hands over her face and sat down on her chair. She let her head bang against the wall and sighed.

She was in love with Chat Noir. She didn’t know how it happened or when, but some how she had fallen in love with Chat Noir.

Then suddenly Chat Noir was standing on her guard rail and Marinette blinked. She blinked again. Rubbed her eyes, but he was still there.

“Paw-don my intrusion, Princess, I don’t mean to bother you on Christmas but I wanted to give you a present.” Chat Noir said.

Marinette’s face immediately flushed. _Of course_ he would show up right when she accepted the fact that she loved him. She loved him as Ladybug and she loved him as Marinette. But for some reason—she didn’t want him to love her as Ladybug. Chat Noir idolized Ladybug, yet he was always there to save poor clumsy, imperfect Marinette.

“O-oh! I. Thank you?” Marinette said, crossing her legs and making room for him on the lawn chair. He slipped into the space and placed the present in her hands. Marinette carefully unwrapped the green wrapping paper and held onto the grey scarf with white paw prints all over it.

“It’s not the most purr-fect present. But it made me think of you,” he said, tail twitching happily. Marinette rolled her eyes and put the scarf against her face. It was soft.

“You’re just saying that because you love things that have to do with cats.” Marinette said. Chat Noir threw his head back and laughed.

“You’re not entirely wrong.” He said, before his mouth snapped shut. Marinette tilted her head and before she could ask anything, he pointed his clawed finger up.

Mistletoe. How could she forget! Alya had put it up there earlier. Marinette was having a Christmas party tomorrow and Alya rigged it so she could take Nino upstairs and kiss him. Only now she was sitting under the trap instead.

“I—no one’s here to see, if you don’t want to. Since you—you know,” Marinette said, but she didn’t want to say it out loud. She felt ridiculously, she was honestly jealous of herself. This was all Chat’s stupid fault.

“That’s not very festive, Princess. We don’t want the holiday paw-lice to catch us!” Chat Noir said, snickering to himself. Marinette shoved her face in her hands.

“Oh my god! Chat I will not kiss you if you keep making puns!” Marinette said. He pulled her hands from her face and gave her a wide smile.

“Why princess, are you purrvous?” He asked and honestly Marinette was seconds away from shoving him off the chair. But before she could, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

Marinette closed her eyes and sighed. She leaned into him and tilted her head. His lips were so soft and she wanted to kiss him forever. But as soon as it had started—it was done.

“Chat?” Marinette asked, eyes still closed. But he wasn’t in front of her anymore.

“Marinette.” Chat Noir said. He was standing against the guard rail ready to jump off. “I have to be honest with you.”

Marinette didn’t say anything. Instead she stood up and walked over to him, not getting too close. He looked so nervous. She just wanted to hold him and tell him it was okay.

“I wasn’t lying. I know I said I was—but I wasn’t. After you saved Rose I started noticing you more. How brave you were, how kind, smart and talented. I—I do like you.” Chat Noir said and Marinette felt her face flush. She took a bold step closer to him—he backed fully against the guard rail.

“Chat I—“ Marinette was cut off before she could say anything else.

“I still love Ladybug but—I don’t want to do it like this,” Chat said. Marinette tilted her head and stepped closer to him.

“What do you mean?” She asked, putting her hand on his warm cheek.

“I can’t do it like this.” He whispered and then he was gone.

 

 

1.

 

Marinette couldn’t really get into her own party. Almost everyone was there. They were just waiting on Adrien, but Adrien had texted Nino that he was going to be late. Marinette still couldn’t get last night out of her head, she had barely slept.

She kept thinking about Chat Noir kissing her—then telling her he liked him. Then before she could say anything—he was gone. She felt—she felt ripped off. She wanted to tell him that she liked him too.

She wanted to tell him she was Ladybug. But she didn’t get to say anything. Marinette watched Alya make her way downstairs, and gave her a thumbs up before Nino followed with a goofy look on his face.

Marinette smiled but said nothing, instead she made her way towards the couch. But before she could make it safely onto the seat, she slipped over a stray piece of wrapping paper. She expected to meet with the ground, but instead what she was met with was strong arms.

Her heart skipped a beat, but when she opened her eyes she was in Adrien’s arms—not Chat Noir’s. It couldn't be Chat Noir. He pushed her upright and pushed the wrapping paper away with his foot.

“Are you okay Marinette?” He asked, smiling at her brightly. Marinette looked up at him and smiled.

“Yeah, I’m okay. That’s a—oh my god!” Marinette said. She had finally noticed that on top of his head was a black wool hat. The hat was split into cat ears, and had electric green eyes and a smug smile. It was her hat! It was her hat for Chat Noir.

“I like you Marinette,” Adrien said, leaning in and whispering it into her ear. Marinette felt herself blush. She couldn’t believe that Adrien was saying that! She couldn’t believe that Adrien was Chat Noir.

“You—you’re?” Marinette said, not able to get words out of her mouth in pure shock.

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” Adrien asked and Marinette let out a loud groan.

“Adrien!” Marinette said, but before she could say anything else or be further outraged at the timing of the pun, Adrien leaned in and kissed her in front of everyone in the middle of her party.

When he pulled away Alya was looking at her with wide eyes and seemed ready to attack her. But before that could happen Nino spoke up.

“Hey Adrien? Where’d you get the hat? I’m pretty sure Chat Noir has the same one.”

"I asked Marinette to make me one too—I was jealous she made something for Chat Noir but not for me.” Adrien said without missing a beat. Marinette looked at him with wide eyes before laughing.

“I’ve got something to tell you later.” Marinette said, shaking her head. She now understood what he meant by ‘not like this.’

“It can’t be as surprising as my surprise.” Adrien said.

“Pawsibly it’s worse.” Marinette said and Adrien beamed down at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, questions, concerns, kudos are highly loved! Thanks for reading!


End file.
